1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a building automation system, and, more particularly, to an Internet-centric, open, extensible software and hardware framework supporting all aspects of control and monitoring of a smart building ecosphere. The present invention further relates to an “intelligent,” real-time control system capable of both autonomous process control and interaction with system users and system administrators, which is configured to accommodate functional extensions and a broad array of sensors and control devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Digital convergence of communication networks has advanced in recent years. Voice and video communications are now well established on Internet Protocol (“IP”) networks and are quickly becoming as ubiquitous as basic information retrieval and e-commerce services. The global information infrastructure is essentially IP based, with all higher layers of network stack, diverse as they are, using the IP transport layer.
Digital convergence is even more striking in the domain of end-user devices. The functions of cell phones, PDAs, digital still cameras and camcorders, as well as Internet access are now all contained in a single readily available and affordable product. This convergence process will accelerate with mobile dual IP/GSM phones and fourth generation wireless converged networks. By 2010, it is anticipated that there will be hundreds of essential productivity applications, each running on devices of every size and communicating over seamlessly converged, ubiquitous wireless and optical networks with nearly unlimited bandwidth.
In contrast, convergence in the field of building automation and control is much slower, to a point that building automation systems (“BAS”) seem to be non-participants in the communication and media exchange convergence. BAS are computer-based systems that monitor and control, e.g., security, fire, heating and cooling, and other major systems of a building.
The world of building and process automation is dominated by BACnet/LonTalk networks, which, although packet-based, implement a design philosophy alien to IP, with application logic supported by low-level network layers. Web-based interfaces to some of the existing systems and BACnet migration to Ethernet transport are superficial at best. The industrial application development frameworks (ADFs) are mostly proprietary and carry substantial royalties. This situation stifles innovation and makes true digital convergence of BASes an arduous process, with significant negative economic impact.
Indoor climate control systems are conventional. All of the foregoing patent-related document(s) are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their respective entirety(ies). For example, US patent application 2006/0026972 (“Masui”) discloses a climate control system including: (i) an operation information processing section 11; (ii) a central remote controller 5; (iii) operation setting buttons 8a,8b,8c; (iv) transmission lines 6, 13; (v) display unit 9; (vi) a management information processing section 12a; (vii) a plurality of air conditioners 1,2; (viii) a remote monitor terminal 15; and (ix) a transmission medium 14. The central remote controller divides the air conditioners into several groups. The central remote controller collects and monitors operation information of the air conditioner. In the remote monitor terminal browser software (or a computer program of a Web browser) is installed as general-purpose software. The remote monitor terminal 15 remotely monitors the operation of the air conditioner by receiving the operation information transmitted through the transmission medium. The remote monitor terminal transmits control information to control the operation of the air conditioner. A general-purpose personal computer is used as the remote monitor terminal. A Local Area Network (LAN) or a wireless LAN (WLAN) is used as the transmission medium. The transmission medium can be connected to the personal computer. The management information processing section 12a receives and relays the control information transferred from the remote monitor terminal, and transfers the information to the air conditioner to control the operation of the air conditioner. Some embodiments disclosed in Masui also include a carbon dioxide concentration sensor for use with the air conditioner control system. Masui also discloses that information is collected such as an outlet temperature of a compressor, a pipe temperature, and a frequency of the compressor from the outdoor air conditioner units, and room temperature from the indoor units. Masui compares information collected by its various sensors to target values.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,759 (“Wacker”) discloses a climate control system with PDA configuration of thermostats. The Wacker system may be used to remotely set and adjust a climate control system, including such climate control variables as temperatures, humidity, sensors, volume of air movement, fan or air mover behavior, the percentage of added fresh air, modulated and non-modulated control of valves and dampers, stages of cooling and heating at various zones, control of heat pumps, heaters and air conditioners, modes of occupied, unoccupied or standby of respective spaces in a building, for day and night, at selected times, on certain days, for specific buildings at particular locations and so on.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,672 (“Takenaka”) discloses a climate control system including a spot air-conditioner including a blow-off duct. The blow-off duct is rotatably mounted on an air-conditioner. Takenaka also includes a human body detection device, which is provided at the blow-off duct. The detection device detects the presence of a person to be air-conditioned. Comfortable localized air-conditioning can be achieved because a wind direction control device controls a duct drive device of the blow-off duct in response to detected motion and/or location of the human body. The blow-off duct is rotated in accordance with the movement of the person to be air-conditioned.
US patent application 2006/0111816 (“Spalink”) discloses a computerized climate control system. In the Spalink system, sensed data is received at a local processor in the building. The sensed data is associated with the climate in the building, weather outside the building and/or occupants of the building. The received sensed data is compared with corresponding predictive data associated with the climate in the building, weather outside the building and/or occupants of the building. Parameters associated with the climate of the building are adjusted at the local processor based on a result of the comparison.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,120 (“Frank et al.) discloses a control system.
There is a need to go beyond the proprietary or vertically specialized networks, protocols, and application frameworks typical of the current industrial automation systems.
There is also a need for digital convergence of building control, through a BAS, with IP networks (e.g., Internet network). Further, there is a need for faster, cheaper, and more efficient implementation of these automation systems.
Therefore, it would be useful and desirable to have a system to meet the above-mentioned needs.